Revenge
by The Bladeful
Summary: Two different people want revenge, one is a human, former G.U.N soldier who lost his squad, the other a purple chameleon who lost his best friend and the other captured. These two will eventually cross paths and work together to fight the man responsible for their losses. But will revenge consume them and change who they are?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**My first fanfic so don't be too harsh when it comes to reviews, if you have any advice please share it, I'm always open to improving my writing**

Joe had no idea where he was after being knocked out. He remembers him and his fellow G.U.N squad members driving right into an ambush. They were looking to see any sign that Dr. Ivo Robotnik was based out somewhere in the desert when they were ambushed by men in para-military uniform with berets on. But for some reason they did not intend to kill them but capture them. Joe's squad never knew what had hit them and the last thing he remembers is being knocked out.

Now he feels himself regaining his conscious and sees that him and his squad mates and best friends are tied to chairs. Their squad is Delta squad and it consists of five people including Joe. There are three humans and two mobians. Joe is Caucasian and has a brown buzz cut, to his right is Cole who is the same race as Joe. He is also slightly skinnier than Joe and has an athletic built like his fellow squad mates and is bald. Next to Cole is the commander of the squad Lieutenant Anderson, an African who is about middle-aged and has a wife and kids. To Joe's left is an echidna who goes by the name Max. He is the powerhouse of the squad and can shockingly wield a light machine gun. Finally there's a bat named Pac, he's the most recent member of the squad and the youngest one at age 15, he's also the most timid one of them.

Thankfully, their mouths aren't covered up so they can speak to each other. Cole sees that Joe is up and they start speaking to each other.

"Joe you up?" asks Cole

In a confused tone Joe responds," Yeah, but where are we?"

" A base controlled by the pricks who ambushed us can't be too far from there. Anderson says that he recognizes our captors."

Then Max joins in on the conversation as well," They're a criminal organization known as the Wild Dogs. Their leaders name is unknown so Anderson just calls him Wild Dog."

Pac joins in too," They are mostly humans in it but they also recruit mobians as well."

Just before anyone else could say anything, they hear men coming into the room. They don't know who it is but whoever it isn't good. Things are about to get ugly real soon.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting their captors finally come in. All of them are very intimidating which sends chills up Pac's back. The first is a black and red hedgehog wearing black sunglasses. The next was a human wearing the same outfit as their ambushers did but in all black which separated him from the rest of the men. Finally there was a man, a very handsome man, in a long dark brown detective's jacket, he also had his hair combed back, wore John Lenin like sunglasses and a dress shirt, pants and tie underneath.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said.

" I go by the name Wild Dog, the man in black is my right-hand man, his name is Elias Jackson, the hedgehog you see here is named Shadow. I want to know who's in charge here, Shadow inspect their ranks.

So Shadow went on to look at each person's rank, Pac was private, Max was specialist, Joe was corporal, and Cole was sargent. Shadow knew G.U.N well enough to know their rank insignias. When Shadow got to Anderson, he pointed him out and said his rank out to Wild Dog.

Wild Dog got to Anderson and started to speak to him," I know G.U.N has forces in the area, we the Wild Dogs are good associates to Robotnik, so I want to know what you men were ordered to find."

Anderson responds back," I ain't telling you shit and there isn't a damn thing you can do to get it out of me."

" Hmph, I know first hand what a squad leader's worst fear is."

He said this to all of the men and they all know what it is, losing a soldier under your command. Pac knows this too and starts sweating like a waterfall. Wild Dog then proceeds to pull out .44 magnum and proceeds to pick who to point it at. He chooses to point the gun at Joe's skull.

**A relatively slow first chapter but the next couple of chapters will be good. Also other characters will pop in at later parts of the story so be pacient and I'll get them. I might even be able to post the second chapter today too but we'll see though, please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry I'm a little late on uploading this I was busy with midterms at school, now that I'm done with them I can focus on this. Thanks to Rad Dudesman for the review, here's chapter 2.**

With Wild Dog about to pull the trigger, Joe knew his time was short. The rest of Delta squad looks on in nervousness. But when Wild Dog pulled the trigger on the .44, _Click!_ Nothing happened and Joe was still breathing, the rest of Delta squad sighs in relief. Meanwhile Shadow questions Elias about Wild Dog's actions.

Shadow whispers to him, " Why did he not kill him right there and then, and did he really forget to grab ammo?"

Elias whispers back to him, " No he didn't forget to grab ammo. Besides this when things get good."

Just then, Wild Dog points the gun at Pac's head since he wasn't looking. When Pac looks up, _Bang! _Pac's body falls back in the chair hitting the ground with a huge thud. Now Joe knew that he was playing mind games with them, putting the bullet in a different slot just to fool them and to get them to let their guard down. Joe is also silent from shock so nothing comes out of him.

" You love killing kids you bastard!" Max responds.

" He was only 15 years old you asswhole." Cole says.

" No, I gave him mercy, because what I'm about to do to you men is so painful you'll be begging me to kill you!" Wild Dog says in a cold voice.

After saying this he pulls out a knife and stabs Joe in the leg and leaves the knife in there.

" AHHH!" Joe shouts in pain.

" So lieutenant, are you going to give me an answer, or shall I cause more pain." Wild Dog says.

" Alright, alright! We were trying to see if Robotnik had a hidden base out here in the desert and if we did destroy it, that's all I know I swear!" Anderson cries

Wild Dog, Shadow and Elias smile from this answer, they got what they want out of him now they just had to deal with the surviving members.

" Do what you want with this coward," Wild Dog referring to Anderson " We don't need him anymore."

Elias then pulls out a gun and shoots Anderson in the head.

" You'll all die for this." Joe says in a cold way, he never wished for the death of someone before but he meant it when referring to the Wild Dogs.

" We'll be back for you three later." Wild Dog says as him, Shadow, and Elias leave the room.

At this point, all hope seems lost, Delta squads commanding officer was dead, the new guy was dead, and the three of them were tied to chairs. But their hands were tied to the front of the chairs, not the back. So Joe is able to reach the knife Wild Dog had stabbed him with. He struggles and moans in pain but is overall able to cut himself and the other two members of Delta squad free. But now they needed to come up with an escape plan.

Cole is the first to speak," Okay guys we need to find the armory in order to get the weapons we need, it'll only be a matter of time until those three asswholes come back and alert the whole base."

" We'll need a vehicle in order to get the hell out of here and back to nearest G.U.N base. So we'll need to get to the garage and steal a vehicle." said Max.

" But first things first," says Joe" We need to find a first-aid kit for my leg, only a matter of time till the wound gets infected."

" Alright guys let's get the hell out of here." Cole says.

Before leaving, Joe grabs Pac and Anderson's dog tags, that way when he gets back command will know who was killed. So at the armory, they find weapons and first-aid. As Joe is wrapping up his leg him, Cole, and Max have one last conversation before moving out.

" Just wanted to tell you guys that if we don't make it, it's been an honor serving with you guys." Max says.

" Same goes to you as well." Cole responds back.

" You know my answer as well, also hand me your dog tags just in case." Joe says.

So Cole and Max hand Joe their dog tags and move out. While this was happening, Wild Dog, Shadow, and Elias returned to the room to discover that the trio was. Wild Dog knows exactly where they are headed.

" All units in the base," Wild Dog says over the intercom," the three prisoners have escaped, they are headed to the garage, get there and kill them, failure is not an option!"

Thankfully the trio encountered little resitence and made it to the garage a short time after the announcement was made. But while looking for a vehicle, Joe encounters a guard and gets into a one-on-one fight with hime. They trade blows back and forth, but when Joe gets a good enough distance from him, the guard pulls out a gun and shoots Joe in the side. Joe screams in pain and Cole and Max come in just in time and kill the guard saving Joe. Having found a vehicle with keys in the ignition it's now time to go. But things go from good to bad when they hear footsteps and doors opening.

"Joe you gotta get out of here now!" Cole shouts.

" I'm not leaving here without you guys!" Joe responds back.

" You have to Joe you've been shot, as long as one of us lives to tell the tale, G.U.N will know what happened here!" Max tells Joe.

" I won't forget this!" Joe says now realizing that they're right, he's been shot and stabbed he's in no shape to fight to clear an opening.

Without anymore doubt, Cole and Max hold the guards off long enough for Joe to escape in the jeep. As he looks back, he sees Cole and Max get dominated and shot multiple times, they gave their lives to ensure he made out. Joe puts the pedal to the metal and drives away hurrying back to the nearest G.U.N base before he bleeds out.

After what seemed like an eternity of driving, he reaches a friendly base. He gets out of the vehicle and sees G.U.N soldiers guarding the gate in. They see the condition Joe is in they rush towards him.

" H-Help!" That's all Joe can say before he faints.

" We need medics down here asap!" One of the soldiers say realizing that if help doesn't come soon, he is going to die.

**Whew! Finally got this long chapter out of the way. I'll probably get the next chapter in during the weekend. Thanks for reading and please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Joe was finding the G.U.N base, the Wild Dogs were cleaning house. They were disposing of both members of the Wild Dogs and the rest of Delta squad. There was a lot of bodies from when Cole and Max held off the Wild Dogs so Joe could escape, it was going to be a long cleanup. While doing this Wild Dog, Shadow and Elias were overlooking this and were getting a report from one of their men.

" One of them escaped, it was the corporal." the soldier reports. " He was also shot before leaving as well."

" Alright then, Wild Dog, I could send a team out to find him." Elias suggests.

" He's probably lost by now Elias, he'll bleed out before he gets back and reports what happened here." Shadow cuts in.

" I agree with Shadow, this desert is enormous, he'll just be like a rat in a maze" Wild Dog responds in a calm tone." Besides he doesn't know what our next move is."

" You're right the new base in Station Square is finished, we can move our operations into their and say goodbye to this shithole." Elias says in a more confident tone.

" Exactly and once we're their, I plan on dealing with a certain detective agency." Wild Dog says.

They all shake hands and move forward with their plans for dominance of the region.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joe is starting to wake up, he hears doctors informing someone that he is waking up. That someone is the G.U.N Commander. Once Joe's vision is no longer blurred he sits up, holding his side in pain. He was glad to be alive and now he could tell the G.U.N Commander about what happened.

" How are you feeling corporal Metz?" the mobian eagle asks.

" Okay I guess, how long was I out?" Joe asks noticing it's night time outside.

" About thirteen hours, it's a miracle you survived." the female human doctor says.

" Alright, doctors do you mind giving me and the corporal some privacy?" The G.U.N Commander politely asks. The doctors nod and they leave the room." Now corporal, could you tell me what happened to you."

So Joe told him everything that had happened, from what they had been doing, to who was responsible for the deaths of the other members of Delta and to who was responsible for it. He also went on to explain how the Wild Dogs were associates of Robotnik and who was in charge.

" I'm sorry for your loss, don't blame yourself for what happened. Do you have your squad's dog tags?" The G.U.N Commander says. Joe then hands him their dog tags.

" Lieutenant Anderson was your squad leader, he'll be missed, he and I were good friends." The G.U.N commander says in a slightly sad way.

" What are you going to do about the Wild Dogs sir?" Joe asks.

" We'll send an undercover agent to investigate them. As for you," he sighs after saying this, Joe knows it can't be good. " You're being medically discharged, I'm sorry but you were just shot and stabbed you're in no shape to fight. You'll be taking a plane tomorrow morning to your home in Station Square."

As much as Joe hated the sound of hearing this, he realizes the commander is right, hell he was lucky to be alive and breathing as well. The G.U.N Commander tells Joe to get a good night's sleep and he leaves the room. But Joe couldn't fall asleep right, he spent the whole time thinking about what transpired today. His whole squad was killed in front of him and he felt like G.U.N wasn't doing shit about it. He can still see their faces in his mind, Pac's, Cole's, Max's and Anderson's. He finally falls asleep but has dreams about what had happened etched into his mind.

Finally morning arrives and he is on the plane heading back to Station Square. He gets a window seat all by himself and looks out at the bright morning sky. Thinking that when the time was right, he would get revenge for his fallen comrades. Joe also knew that the Wild Dogs were moving forward with their plans, he didn't know what they were, but he knew that they were up to something and boy was he right.

The Wild Dogs had destroyed the desert base and their base of operations was now just outside of Station Square. They were planning on capturing some big businesses there to get massive amounts of money and to take out all who stand in their way. One of those obstacles was the Chaotix Detective Agency.

* * *

The Chaotix Detective was a group made up of three mobian detectives. The first was a crocodile named Vector, he was the leader of the group, he dealt with clients the most and was the powerhouse of the group having very large hands. The second was a purple chameleon named Espio, he was possibly their best employee, having been raised by ninja clans, he was well experienced with weapons like kunai and ninja stars. He also could turn invisible, making him a force to reckon with. Finally was a bee named Charmy, he was the youngest at age 6, he was the least experienced but was learning a lot at the same time. These guys solved cases the police wouldn't go near, for a price and had gained quite the reputation for it because of it.

But business recently was slow, they were low on money and needed to pay the rent. It's morning now and Vector is the first up and has a seat at the nearby desk. He checks the phone for any message, but there aren't any. Next up is Espio, he sees Vector's disappointed face and assumes there aren't any cases.

" Good morning." Espio says to Vector being polite.

" Hey Espio, in case you're wondering, there are no cases today." Vector says in a sad tone.

" Alright then." Espio says and walks to a wall to meditate, he was not the most sociable person in the world and was quiet and calm most of the time.

Next to wake up is Charmy who is excited as always to see what the day would bring to the table.

" Hey Vector do we have any cases today!" Charmy says in an excited tone.

" None today so far, Charmy but we'll see though." Vector replies.

Charmy is a little bit disappointed, given the fact that there isn't much to do around the agency. He then decides to try and talk to Espio who had been wearing a black scarf around his neck recently

" Hey Espio, when are you going to take that weird scarf off?" Charmy asks him.

Espio just shrugs and the bee just moves to sit on the couch. After an hour of silence, the phone starts ringing. Vector answers it while the other two look on to see what's going on.

" Chaotix Detective Agency," Vector responds," you'll pay us how much," a moment of silence." Alright, we'll meet you there bye." he hangs up the phone.

" Guess what boys, we got a case today!" Vector exclaims. Charmy is so excited he's moving all around the room.

" Did the client say what he wants us to do?" asks Espio.

" No but he'll tell us when we meet him at the building he owns just a couple of blocks away." Vector replies.

This gets Espio suspicious because they were normally told a little bit of what they had to do over the phone. But as their motto was, always take jobs that pay. So now the three move out but little do they know, they are walking into a trap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Though the caller said the building was only a few blocks away, the Chaotix had a tough time finding it because he didn't specify which building it was. All he said that it had a black tribal symbol on the door. After looking for a while the trio find the right building, it isn't a very tall building for Station Square, looks like it's only about twenty stories high. When they walk in they noticed that it is abandoned, no one in sight. The caller told Vector that that he would be on the top floor. They take the elevator up and make it to the top floor. When they enter the room they see their caller, Wild Dog. They also see three guards one of them being Elias standing and keeping watch.

"Ah! The Chaotix detective agency nice of you to arrive." Wild Dog welcomes them, this gets Espio nervous, this client of his is acting pretty suspicious and the fact that Espio has never really trusted humans. Vector notices too, but since he was getting paid a lot for whatever job they needed to do he could deal with it.

" Allow me to introduce myself, I go by the name Wild Dog, it's like a codename of some sorts." Wild Dog introduces himself.

" Alright nice to meet you, I'm Vector, the chameleon is Espio and the bee is Charmy."

Charmy already has a ton of questions in his head, like what's the job and how come this guy is calling himself Wild Dog and he's not even a dog. But he knows better because he knows that Vector would just shut him up.

" All right so why is this job so important that you couldn't tell us over the phone?" Vector asks.

Right before answering Wild Dog smirks, this can't be good." I'm sorry, the job is not for you, YOU are the job."

Before the three can get up and run, Elias and the two other guards pull guns on them, causing them to pause in their tracks. Espio realizes he isn't fast enough to take all of them out at once."

" What you idiots don't know," Wild Dog explains" Me and my organization are good associates to Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Eggman as you mobians call him. But he isn't as smart as he thinks he is, I intend to betray him."

" How are you going to do that bastard?" Espio asks now furious. He was normally calm but a friend of Eggman's regardless of whether or not they intended to betray him, is an enemy of his.

" You should know chameleon with an agent on the inside exposing his weaknesses." Wild Dog continues" Come on out!"

So then the three hear a door open and see a way too familiar face, it was Shadow. They all thought he was dead after that one job that had gone horribly wrong. Shadow glares back at their shocked faces.

" Just the reaction I expected." Shadow says eyeing Espio." After that day you left me to die, I joined the Wild Dogs. I used my past friendship with Eggman to use and joined him again as a double agent for Wild Dog."

" I'm sorry Shadow, it was you or all of us what was I supposed to do?"

" Now isn't the time for such bickering," Wild Dog cuts in picking up that same .44 magnum revolver he had used before," What matters is that you three are a threat to my operations afterward and I can't risk you ruining my operations, looks like it's game over for you guys."

He points the gun at Vector's head, tears are forming in Charmy's eyes. But Vector knowing he's the strongest one in the room, tackles Wild Dog out of desperation. As he's going down Wild Dog accidently pulls the trigger killing one of the guards by accident.

"Run! Get out of here!" Vector shouts to Espio and Charmy.

Without thinking, Espio grabs Charmy and runs for his life. He has never ran so fast in his life before. They are able to escape the room but are being tailed by Shadow. As for the room, Elias uses a baseball bat to knock out Vector. Just as he pulls out his gun Wild Dog stops him.

" Stop! If the other two escape I want the crocodile alive, when we capture them I want him to see his detective agency crumble before his eyes." Elias nods at this response from his boss and leaves him be.

Meanwhile, Espio and Charmy stop for some breathes when they think they have gotten far enough from the guards and Shadow.

" How you holding up Charmy?" Espio asks exhausted from all the running.

Charmy still having tears in his eyes rsponds," Okay I guess, but what about Vector?"

" We'll rescue him in time and put a stop to what these Wild Dogs have planned." Espio says confidently.

But when when he turns around he sees his former friend, Shadow. He pulls a gun on the two of them, he sees that there's an exit to Espio's left and sees that they aren't making a break for it due to them being too exhausted.

" Any last words Espio?" Shadow asks coldly.

" Why, Shadow, why join these guys, so you could get what you wanted?"

Shadow ignores him and pulls the trigger, Espio had his eyes closed he hears the bullet hit something but he feels no pain, he opens his eyes and sees something he never thought he ever see.

He shot Charmy, he took the bullet for Espio to ensure that he would make it. With no time for mourning Espio runs to the exit, he turns invisible when he gets outside in order to avoid detection. The Chaotix's place was only a couple of blocks away so he knew he couldn't go back that way. Then suddenly he turns into the nearest alley and sits there. While sitting there he is thinking about everything that just happened. He even sheds a few tears, the calm, collective chameleon shed tears but he wasn't crying though.

_" Why did it have to be Charmy, why couldn't it have been me?"_ Espio thinks to himself. But then he realizes that he had to make something of this, Charmy must not die in vain.

_" I'll make them all pay for what they did, all of them, I don't know how I'll do it but I will."_

Once he hears that their gone he turns himself visible again and runs off to find an old friend to stay with. He will never forget what had transpired on this day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With everything that has happened, Espio can't help but think about what has just happened. Vector was captured, probably dead right now, and Charmy was dead. Everything that they had fought so hard to accomplish in life taken away from them in just minutes. Not only was that bothering him it was the revelation he had found. Shadow was alive and he had found some new friends to help him do his one goal in life, kill Espio. In fact Espio can't help but think about what had happened before between him and Shadow.

* * *

It was six months ago on a day very much like this one. The Chaotix were low on their rent at that point in time and needed a job. So they got one, from an old friend named Rouge. A bat who was an agent for some organization. The job was to extract a V.I.P from a complex in the forest. Vector knowing that they needed the money being offered said yes to it. They had to meet with Shadow a couple of miles outside of the complex.

" What's the situation Shadow?" Vector asks.

" They're threatening to kill a very important person, the mayor of Station Square." Shadow responds back.

" Why the mayor of all people?" Espio asks curiously.

" Simple, they're holding him hostage so that way they can get a ransom from the family. In return they'll bring him back safely."

" So they say and by the way what's the name of the group holding him hostage."  
" They're a pro human splinter group named CAT6, a bunch of mercenaries is what they are."  
" Is this going to be dangerous?" Charmy asks nervously.

Shadow frowns at this, he has no idea how the hell Vector and Espio deal with this kid all day, finally he responds back" Yes, you knew what you guys signed up for, let's get to it."

The Chaotix all nod and continue on. While walking Shadow points out which building the mayor is in, he's in the widest building to the north of the base. Security is tight so the four need a plan of attack.

" Alright the plan is this." Shadow explains." Me and Espio will sneak in on this side of the base while you two go on the other." Shadow says pointing to Vector and Charmy.

" Isn't this plan risky Shadow?" Espio cuts in.

" Yes but if you want to walk out then go ahead." Shadow says back, the two briefly have a stare down making Vector and Charmy nervous, now is not the time for arguing.

" Alright you two we'll keep in radio contact." Shadow orders.

They now split up into two teams, Shadow and Espio are one team, and Vector and Charmy are another. The four being on two different sides of the base and are both quietly able to sneak in. Along the way Shadow and Espio come across a guard. Espio goes in for the kill, he jumps up stabbing the guard in his neck using his kunai. But Shadow didn't think that was enough, as the guard lie bleeding Shadow starts beating the crap out of him by punching and stomping on him repeatedly. Espio then comes in and pulls Shadow off the guard who was dead only seconds ago.

" Was that really necessary Shadow? He didn't deserve that kind of death, hell nobody does!" Espio says furiously.

" Maybe not but he deserved it, this guy was holding a mayor and a good family man who he intends to kill." Shadow responds back.

" He's just following orders, what makes you any different from him."

The two have another stare down, tensions are high as hell right now. But they need to work together and hold in their anger until the end of the mission. They meet up with Charmy and Vector. They enter the building and encounter multiple squads of mercenaries. But with their exceptional skill in conflict the mercs didn't stand a chance. Finally the four come across a huge empty room with a roof access stairwell in the corner of the room. They see a still man sitting in a chair with a brown paper bag over his head.

" Mr. Mayor we're here to get you out of here safely." Vector says but gets no response.

" Mr. Mayor?" Espio asks.

Shadow walks up to the still figure and takes off the bag. It's not the mayor but a mannequin.

" This was a waste of time!" Charmy says wanting to go home. But suddenly they hear a boom, CAT6 is blowing up the building with the four still inside, it was a trap. With not enough time they all run to the roof access stairwell and run to the roof. They see a helicopter just a couple of feet away. But things go from bad to worse as one of the other helicopters explode and one of the propellers is heading straight towards them. They all get away from except Shadow who is now stuck underneath of it, Espio just stares there figuring out just what to do. Meanwhile Vector and Charmy board the helicopter with Vector starting it up.

" Ow! Help me Espio!" Shadow cries out in pain.

" Espio there's nothing you can do it's too heavy for you to lift we gotta go now!" Vector shouts.

" I'm sorry." Espio says sadly and makes a run for the chopper and gets aboard. Shadow furious as they are leaving screams out.

" ESPIO!" The Chaotix watches as the building as well as the rest of the complex collapses to the ground. They report back to Rouge what happened and feeling sorry pays them the money she had originally promised. The mayor was eventually rescued by G.U.N forces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Present Day

Espio can now only assume that the Wild Dogs found Shadow shortly there after and that Wild Dog had promised he would get Espio and The Chaotix if Shadow did what he was told to do. Espio comes across the apartment complex, he had been searching the outside of each apartment complex's mailbox across Station Square without any luck though. He did so much searching that it was about 9:30 at night now. He reads across each of the names until he gets to one.

" _Mighty the Armadillo, apartment 403."_ Espio read in his mind. He walks to the elevator and goes up to the fourth floor. Espio and Mighty were once really good friends. In fact Mighty was with the Chaotix back when it was first started. They worked really well together and were practically best friends. But then Mighty left the agency due to personal reasons and the two haven't spoken to each other since then. This would be the first time in almost two years since he has seen Mighty. The elevator stops on the fourth floor and Espio comes across the right apartment.

He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Shortly after it opens.

" Espio!" Mighty says with a shocked face.

" Mighty!" Espio says back.

" What are you doing here?"

" I'll explain later Mighty could you let me in I rather talk about this in private with you."

Mighty lets Espio in and gets a glimpse of the apartment. It's an average size apartment with a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. It reminded Espio of the agency, only the Chaotix's building was a bit bigger though. The two old friends have a seat Espio on the couch and Mighty in a chair.

" So let me guess, you left the Chaotix like I did and need a place?" Mighty asks.

" Well I do need a place to stay but I didn't leave the Chaotix." Espio responds back.

" So then why are you here?"

Espio then explained what had happened earlier in the day. From the false job to Charmy getting killed. Even the fact that the Wild Dog's had intended to betray Eggman.

" My god Espio, I'm so sorry, Charmy was such a happy kid too." Mighty says getting emotion, though he hadn't seen them in so long they were his friends too." Is Vector still alive."

" I don't know Mighty, he may or may not be dead by now. Do you know a black hedgehog named Shadow."

" The one who looks similar to Sonic yeah, but I never met him."

" He's working with this organization, he's the one who killed Charmy."

" That bastard and this group must pay for this Espio."

" They will Mighty, they will."

The TV was on the whole time while Espio and Mighty were chatting. It was on a low volume but they could hear what was on. Then all of a sudden the TV says " Channel six news." This gets their attention and Mighty turns the TV up. But their not the only ones watching this.

Two floors down in apartment 212 Joe was watching this news report as well. Since coming back to Station Square he was given a hero's welcome by his friends and family. But the same can't be said for his job opportunities. He was barely able to get a job working as photographer for the news paper and was lucky enough to get the apartment he lived in. He pays close attention to this.

" Good evening everybody and do we have some breaking news for you." the woman reporter says, Joe was about to turn off the tv when he hears the lady say." Terrorist and mad scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik has been killed!" Two floors up Espio and Mighty knew exactly who the perpetrators but Joe doesn't.

" _So they finally got that bastard"_ Joe thinks to himself assuming G.U.N had killed him.

" Hold on..." the reporter says." We have just gotten word that a criminal organization known as the Wild Dogs are claiming responsibility."

This is the ultimate punch in the face to Joe " They're here in Station Square? Can't be!" Joe says to himself.

" Here is a picture of their leader who goes by the name Wild Dog." A picture of him pops up on screen. " They have also claimed that they have moved their operations into Station Square."

That's all Joe needed to know, Joe furiously turns off the TV and holds his hands on his head to calm him down. He didn't want to believe it but the Wild Dogs were now in Station Square. He knows that Wild Dog moved here for power and domination of the area, he used Robotnik to get his power and when he had what he needed, he killed him knowing he was a threat to his operations. Joe decides not to focus on that and just goes to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joe had a tough time falling asleep, he had an even tougher time staying asleep. But the fact that Wild Dog was in Station Square was eating away at him like an infection. He can't get the thoughts of the events on the day his entire squad was killed right in front of him. Finally he snaps up out of his bed. He goes to the bathroom to rinse his face out. He then took a very long look into the mirror.

_" I can't keep living like this."_ Joe thinks to himself._ " I need to take the fight to them, I can do this alone, for now, I'm going to have to get somebody's attention. There's got to be someone out there who hates Wild Dog as much as I do."_ He was right.

He leaves the bathroom and takes a look at the time, it's midnight. Joe also fears that they know he's alive as well. So when he goes to the closet he grabs something he had back from his G.U.N days, a gas mask. He then also grabs a black hoodie, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and black running shoes. He puts everything on except his gas mask. He decides he should check out the area around the casino, a place like that might interest Wild Dog. So now he locks the door to his apartment and moves out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the same apartment complex in apartment 403, Espio wakes up. He notices that Mighty is fast asleep, he was always a heavy sleeper.

_" Now would be a good time to go after them."_ Espio thinks to himself. "_ Since they killed Eggman, they won't expect anything bad to happen to them. I should check out the area around the casino for any signs of them."_

So he puts his black scarf on and sneaks out the window in order to not disturb Mighty. Having the ability to cling to walls he goes down the side of the building and makes his way to the casino area.

Minutes later, Joe is on a nearby building surveying the area with binoculars that he had brought with him. He remembers seeing a black tribal symbol in the base he had escaped from.

' Gotcha!" Joe says to himself noticing a building that had the same symbol on it he had seen before. It's a long and tall building spanning the whole block nearby. He then looks around to see if there are any guards around. There are no people around except for gamblers on their way to the casino nearby. While this is happening, Espio notices the same building and starts to move towards the building. Just as Joe lowers his binoculars he then notices Espio making his way to the building. He keeps his binoculars on the mobian to see what he's doing. He sees Espio do some weird movement with his hands and turns invisible.

" Well, glad to know I'm not alone in their." Joe says to himself.

He puts on his gas mask and pulls the hood on his hoodie and makes his way toward the building. Joe enters the building through a window and thankfully doesn't alert anyone. Meanwhile we rejoin Espio as he silently makes his way through the building.

" _Gotta find the surveillance room in order to shut down the cameras_." Espio thinks to himself" _Then find the guy in charge here so if he knows where to find Vector."_

He then notices a guard is patrolling the hallway leading to the surveillance room. To the guard's left is the surveillance room and to his right is the end of the hallway leading to an elevator.

" Hey!" Espio says getting the guard's attention to look up because he was on the ceiling. Having gotten his attention, Espio throws a ninja star towards the guard and gets him right between the eyes. The guard grunts in pain for a quick second then falls against the wall behind and dies. Without looking back, Espio turns visible, and heads straight to the surveillance room to shut down the camera feed to the building. Joe just down the hallway sees the dead body.

" So, what happened to you?" Joe says to the dead body. He inspects his head where he discovers a ninja star right between the man's eyes. He knew it was the chameleon he had saw infiltrate the building earlier. He pulls it out of his skull and some blood squirts out as a result of this. Joe then inspects the weapon and notices the size of it. It's small but not too small, it would fit in a mobian's hand no problem. Espio then starts walking back from the surveillance room and notices Joe, he turns invisible fearing he may be a bounty hunter.

" Well, now I now this chameleon is on my side." Joe says, he looks around to see if anyone is coming and nobody can see except for Espio. Joe heads into the elevator with Espio following suit and still invisible. Thanks to his ninja training, Espio can walk without his footsteps ever being heard so Joe doesn't notice anything. Joe pushes the up button to the top floor. Joe then proceeds forward while Espio goes in a different direction.

" _Me and this human could work together,"_ Espio thought to himself. "_ He has a lot to learn but it'll work in the long run."_ Next Joe walks into a dark room and can't see anything. Then next thing he knows a guard grabs him attempting to subdue him. Joe flips him over and nails him with a few right hands knocking him out. Then another guard comes and Joe takes him down no problem. As more on more guards the more Joe is able to defeat them no problem. Espio is invisible in the corner of the room and is liking what he's seeing. Then all of a sudden tree guards come with guns, a complete cheap shot in Joe and Espio's minds.

" Come with us, the captain wants to speak with you." One of the guards demand. So Joe forcibly follows the guards to the other end of the building. Meanwhie, Espio follows them by tracking them through an air vent. Finally the guards and Joe arrive at the captain's office room. The captain has a white jacket and a red beret on like most members of the Wild Dogs.

" So, you're the one who's been aimlessly hurting my men for little to no reason what so ever?" The captain asks.

" I wouldn't say it's for no reason." Joe responds crossing his arms in the process," It's for personal matters."

" Like what?"

" Doesn't matter, what matters is that your boss did something unforgivable to me and I want him to pay with his life!"

" Like hell you are!" The captain snaps back. " My boss pays me more in a week than you make in a year so I suggests you-" The captain is cut off by a banging sound in the vents.

" What the hell was that." One of the guards say pointing his gun in different directions.

" I don't care but regardless kill this guy." says the captain

Espio hearing this throws a star at one of the guards killing him instantly. The second guard doesn't even have time to respond to respond when one is thrown at him as well and kills him too. Joe seeing an opening grabs the third guard and flips him over in a takedown fashion and takes his gun and shoots him in the head. Meanwhile Espio turns visible again and leaps toward the captain slashing his leg with his kunai in order to ground him. The captain screams in pain and crawls towards a wall.

" You have something I want to know." Espio says while Joe watches on.

" What!?" The captain says.

" Just recently your organization captured a green crocodile wearing a gold chain and head phones where is he."

" Look I don't know alright it just happened recently so I probably wasn't fed the information yet. So my guess is that he's still here in Station Square that's all I know."

Joe then aims his gun and pulls the trigger on the captain thus killing him. Espio would object but he was bleeding out so he let it go.

" So, now we have the chance to talk." Joe says.

" Could you take off the gas mask please?" Espio asks nicely "People who hide their identities isn't a good start to trust."

" Alright then." Joe says willingly, he needs him to start a good friendship. So Joe takes off his gas mask and pulls down his hood.

" Thank you. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Espio." Espio says introducing himself.

" Nice to meet you Espio, the name's Joe."

" Our goals are similar, you want their leader for whatever he did to you. I want him because he has something I want."

" Exactly! We should team up, we'd be very formidable opponents to the Wild Dogs. So what do you say, let's work together to stop them." Joe says as he extends his arm out for a handshake.

" I don't normally trust humans but you seem different. You got a deal!"

So the two shake hands and exchange phone numbers so they can keep in contact with each other. The two then head back to the apartment complex and depart for their rooms to get some much needed rest. This was the start of a good friendship and a war.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Both Joe and Espio slept soundly that night. But one question had etched itself into Joe's mind. Was it really necessary to kill that captain just because Espio didn't get what he had wanted? A small part of Joe regretted it a bit. He could tell the captain really didn't know but did he have to kill him for it. Espio is the first of the two to wake up at about 9:00 a.m. He sees that Mighty is up as well making some scrambled eggs for breakest.

" Good morning Mighty." says Espio.

" Good morning Espio." says Mighty.

" Didn't think of you as much as a cook Mighty."

" Well living by yourself for the past two years you learn to do things you normally wouldn't do."

Five minutes later the two are eating breakfast.

" So where did you go last night Espio?" Mighty asks.

" I don't know what you're talking about Mighty." Espio replies lying and realizing Mighty heard him sneaking out.

" Don't worry I won't tell anyone Espio, you know me better than that."

So Espio went on to explain what he did the night before. He explained how he went to a building controlled by the Wild Dogs to see if he could find out where Vector was if he was still alive. He also went on to explain how he came across Joe.

" You sure you can trust him Espio." says Mighty.

" I'm sure Mighty, if he's after the Wild Dogs like I am then he's a friend of mine." Espio responds. " By the way, how did you know I left the apartment last night anyways?"

" You left the window open." Espio responds back by pulls a face palm, he was a detective and he wasn't smart enough to cover his own tracks.

About an hour later, Joe wakes up and fixes himself up some breakfast. He fixes himself his usual breakfast, cereal and orange juice. He then proceeds to sit on the couch and turn on the tv and just like the night before there is a news report.

" Just last night gunfire was heard at this building behind me right by the casino." The human male reporter says." The building is reportedly owned by the cities newest crime organization, the Wild Dogs. Police have found bodies of the members of the group, either bullet or stab wounds. With what members survived have suffered multiple bruises on their bodies and are invoking their right to remain silent."

Joe smiles at hearing this but realizes that his and Espio's silence is broken. All of Station Square now knows what happened the night before.

* * *

At an undisclosed location, a certain other person is watching this news report, that person is Wild Dog.

" Damn it!" Wild Dog screams, he had just killed Robotnik and started an empire of his own, now a problem had arisen when he thought all his problems were solved. He freaks out and throws a chair across the room. On the far side of the room another familiar face, Elias is across the room as well as a new face. His name is Alex Jones, he had joined the Wild Dogs recently and proved his worth to the group and was now one of Wild Dog's best men. He had a black beret on, wore aviators and had a black military jacket on with a red undershirt.

" What's he so mad about?" Alex asks Elias.

" He just found out that our building by the casino was lost." Elias says. " We could've gotten ownership of that casino and gotten a lot of money from it. But now all chances of getting that casino are gone now due to the fact we lost that building."

" I see." Gunner responds back.

" You two, get over here!" Wild Dog yells out. " Alex, go into the city and find out who did this, the reporter never said that the police were responsible for this. Elias, go meet up with Shadow to check up on the crocodile we captured yesterday."

" Yes sir!" Elias says moving out.

" How do I locate these guys sir?" Alex asks.

" Start by looking for that chameleon we failed to capture yesterday, he's purple with gold eyes." Wild Dog orders.

" I'll do my best sir." Alex responds back.

" Your best better be good enough." Wild Dog responds back. Alex leaves the room to start his hunt.

While Alex was preparing to leave, Elias and Shadow are moving to where they're keeping Vector. The basement to their main base was set up like a prison having jail cells to house captured people in case they were needed for information. When they got to Vector he was awake sitting in the corner of his cell.

" Hey Vector!" Shadow calls out but is ignored.

" Gator!" Elias says" The hedgehog is talking to you, so speak when spoken to!"

" You're a monster Shadow." Vector replies as he grabs the bars separating them. " You killed a kid in cold blood and sold your soul to the devil. Why Shadow, why!"

" They opened my eyes, you guys left me to die and now you guys are paying the price." Shadow says coldly." Also when I killed Charmy I meant to shoot Espio. But like he always did in life he got in the way of things and got shot instead."

" Damn you Shadow!" Vector yells. " If it weren't for these I'd kill you right now and then after that I'll-" All of a sudden Elias pulls out a tazer and shocks Vector knocking him out. The two smile and leave the cells.

Back in Station Square, it's now about 6:30 at night. Joe had been at work all day and Espio was sharpening his skills for when they were needed. When Joe sits down to watch tv he gets a call from his cell phone. He notices that it is someone not on his contacts list but answers it anyways.

" _Wonder who dialed the wrong number this time"_ Joe thinks to himself before answering. " Hello?"

" Meet me at the bar closest to the Octane hotel, it's the hotel closest to the beach." The voice says. " Bring the chameleon with you and make sure you're not followed." He hangs up before Joe has a chance to say anything else.


End file.
